Pero claro, ella era Sakura Haruno
by NekoHyoChii
Summary: Un preciado día, el Tanabata llega a la ciudad de Tokyo, el 7 de Julio. Compras, comidas y cenas, regalos y una hermosa lluvia de estrellas en medio del ocaso... o quizás... no todo era tan "rosa" para Sakura Haruno. Sin duda, eso dolió muchísimo. Pero para cada enfermedad hay un remedio curativo... ¡Shannaro! · One-Shot ·


**Bueno aquí vengo con mi... primer Two-Shot en esta página. ¡Ay dios mío, shannaro! ¡Quería subirlo el siete de julio pero no pude! ¡Gomenasai! Hoy es ocho de Julio pero creo que por un dia de retraso no pasa nada ¿no? Jejeje... OwO No peguen a esta tierna neko, nyan!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi invención.**

Un hermoso y precioso día, además de muy valioso para todos los habitantes de aquel barrio específico de Tokyo. Aquel día era muy especial para las parejas enamoradas, y no, no era San Valentín. Los enamorados y enamoradas iban felices y de la mano de sus adoradas parejas mientras organizaban planes para la noche de aquel mismísimo día que había marcado la existencia de dos personas de distintos géneros que se habían enamorado y su amor quedó como prohibido, inalcanzable. La maldición les acechó, pero ellos podían al menos verse un día, el mismísimo día en el que todos los novios se miraban embelesados, el mismísimo día en el que caía una hermosa lluvia de estrellas capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo de la más mínima persona con un hueco de bien en su corazón, el mismísimo día en el que Sakura se hallaba en el departamento de su amiga Ino observando atontada los pájaros coquetearse entre sí encima de un cable del poste eléctrico a través de una ventana.

—Demonios, frentona ¿vas a quitar tu vista de ahí?

—¿Qué quieres, Ino?—Sakura por un momento, y solo por un momento desvió su mirada hacia su amiga del rubio natural cosa que no le afectaba para nada al cerebro y volvió a dirigirla a los pájaros felices, restregándole a ella su humor.

—¡Eh, oye!—dijo la rubia llamándole la atención a su amiga en un intento de prolongar su chillona voz por toda la habitación en la que solo destacaban objetos morados y blancos.—¿¡Vas a observar mi _yukata* _de una buena vez, pelirrosa!?—la chica, como había dicho Ino, pelirrosa, dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de su amiga donde lo primero que veía era los enormes pechos que tenía y que ella no tenía. Más lentamente fué observando el distintivo traje morado, color favorito de la chica, con detalles plateados y unas hermosas flores rosas decorar toda la tela, mientras que un enorme cinturón apretaba el vientre de la rubia y tapaba un poco sus curvas y su pecho, ya que según la vendedora, que el pecho no se notase era una tradición y el verdadero hecho del cinturón tan apretado. Ino dio unas cuantas vueltas e hizo varias poses, sonriendo con aquella distintiva sonrisa de ella que indicaba que había triunfado. _"Claramente, se ve bien..." _Pensó su amiga Sakura.—¿Que tal, eh? ¡Este es el que te dije que reservé! ¿A que me veo guapa?

—Si, Ino. La primera vez que te ves guapa, ya te faltaba eso...—la rubia frunció el ceño y le tiró a su amiga su bolso de color algo grisáceo. Gracias a dios que no estaba lleno de sus pertenencias habituales, ya que la joven metía allí de todo, incluso desodorante, todo tipo de maquillaje y a veces hasta bolsas de café y dos botellas de agua, que según ella era bueno para la piel y sobre todo para el rostro. Sakura apartó el bolso de su cara y se levantó de la pequeña cama "atada" literalmente a la ventana donde ella había dormido los últimos tres días y pensaba quedarse allí el triple de aquella cantidad de tiempo. El lugar que tan solo estaba lleno de cosas rosas y poco importantes como algo de ropa que la chica no había doblado, alguna que otra bolsa de golosinas y pertenencias como teléfono, cuaderno, bolígrafos juveniles con detalles de terciopelo... etc.

Y si, en aquel momento, la pelirrosa recordó que no había comprado aún su _yukata. _

—Sakura...

La pelirrosa recordó lo ocupada que había estado comiendo azúcares para engordar y morir asfixiada por su propia carne.

—Sakura.

La pelirrosa recordó que había estado llorando en el regazo de su amiga durante años, y la pelirrosa, una vez más, recordó su rechazo por parte del chico al que amaba desde pequeña.

—Frentona, responde.

¿Como no? ¿Quién más iba a ser el que la tenía loca de amor? ¿Quién otro iba a ser más popular que él?

—¡Sakura Haruno! ¡Responde por el amor de dios!

¿Había alguien mas popular que Sasuke Uchiha? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡No, señor! ¡No lo había! Quizás, algún que otro cantante... ¡pero no tanto como el señorito engreído de su clase al que había amado tanto! ¡No, no, y no señor! ¡Él era Sasuke Uchiha y no podía tener novias pelirrosas ni aunque un meteorito impactase en la tierra! ¡Ni aunque el mismísimo _Tanabata _estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Él solo podía tenerse a sí mismo, con aquella gomina de pelo exagerada en la parte trasera de su cabello! ¡Él solo podía tener aquel indescriptible talento de ser tan sexy y sensual para las mujeres!

"_Pero... eso dolió, sí que dolió."_

Después de haber estado varios días intentando parar a su amiga Ino de conseguirle a ella una cita a ciegas con Sasuke Uchiha, ella se había negado rotundamente al darse cuenta de la situación, sin embargo, su amiga no se negó a hacerle la vida imposible a su mejor amiga. ¿Y por qué a ella? Pensaba la pelirrosa cada vez que observaba al chico observar a los pájaros observar el sol. Aquello era inaceptable. Más que inaceptable, era innegable. Innegable para ella, claro. Ella a su edad, sus preciados dieciséis años, ella no podía tener novio. No, no señor. Ella tenía que quedarse en su casa doblando su ropa y poniéndola correcta y perfectamente en su blanco armario de su habitación, ella tenía que quedarse escuchando los gritos de su madre que intentaban hacerla salir de su estúpidez de la pubertad y meterla al mundo de la limpieza. ¡Eso era injusto! ¡Ella tenía derecho a salir a la calle y pasarlo bien con sus amigos mientras compraba blusas con motivos de flores y faldas celestes!

"_Pero claro, ella era Sakura Haruno, y él, Sasuke Uchiha."_

Caminos diferentes, bastante diferentes, bastante desconectados y sin ninguna similitud. Raramente coincidía con alguna similitud con los chicles que encontraba en el cajón de los tesoros de su casa, incluso ellos la menospreciaban. No podía ser como Ino, su amiga de la infancia, que a cada paso que daba dejaba desmayada a los chicos con su belleza y perfume de varios riñones. Rara vez ella desmayaba a los chicos, y solo por la grandeza de su frente.

"_Pero claro, ella era Sakura Haruno, y élla Ino Yamanaka."_

¿Y por qué no probarlo algún día? ¡Probar a ser tan tímida como Hinata Hyûga! Aquella chica que con su timidez y su enorme y ligero sonrojo leve de color rosado que acechaba sus mejillas lograba conseguir lo que pedía incluso si esas no eran sus intenciones. Ella no podía ser como ella, como Hinata Hyûga que de tener un cabello hermoso y corto, que ni siquiera le rozaba las orejas, llegó a tenerlo hasta el final de su espalda. Y tampoco podía ser como ella en el aspecto de su pechonalidad, eso era un gran y enorme problema, por que si seguían sin crecerle sus "setas" no iba a plantar su "huerto" nunca.

"_Pero claro, ella era Sakura Haruno, y élla Hinata Hyûga."_

—¡Sa-ku-ra! ¿¡Que no piensas responder!? ¡Diablos, pierdo el tiempo contigo, y yo que quiero ayudarte! ¡Serás frentona! ¿Cuando irás a buscarte un _yukata_? ¡Esta noche se celebra el _Tanabata _y tenemos que ir arregladas para los fuegos artificiales! ¿Siempre tengo que recordarte las cosas...?—ella siguió hablando sin percatarse de que la pelirrosa no le escuchaba. Esta cogió su bolso de color café comprado con sus ahorros de seis meses y agarró a su amiga del brazo saliendo con ella a rastras de la habitación.—¡O-oye! ¡Eso duele, sabes! ¡Suelta mi brazo, ya se andar sola!

—¿No pensarás cerrar tu enorme bocaza y limitarte a seguirme, cerda? ¡Pareces mi madre!

—Demonios.—la rubia se resignó y después de ser soltada por Sakura, cogió su bolso, se arregló el cabello y pidiéndole a su amiga rosada que la esperase para que se cambiase los zapatos que la tenían harta salieron después de unos cinco minutos.

Bajando las escaleras del departamento de Ino, salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar. La rubia no paraba de preguntarle a su amiga a donde se dirigía, qué quería hacer, cuando iba a comprar los preparativos para la fiesta y cosas por el estilo. Sakura solo se dedicó a caminar observando los establecimientos abiertos del barrio en el que se situaban los pisos de su amiga. Había gente por todos lados, gente loca por comprar, gente que ya lucían y estrenaban sus _kimonos y yukatas _antes de la noche, gente que compraba los típicos árboles de bambú para colgar en ellos papeles con deseos, gente enamorada, gente enfadada aunque no había muchas personas de este tipo. Ino empezó a llamarle otra vez la atención y la alcanzó ya que Sakura iba adelantada. Al ver una típica tienda a la que siempre asistían las dos amigas para comprar ropa y demás accesorios, entraron con la esperanza de encontrar un típico vestido tradicional. Sakura se había tardado pero su idea le había despertado su pequeña cabeza rosadita. Entró, antes de su amiga, y empezó a revolver todos los estantes y percheros de la tienda a fin de encontrar el vestido perfecto.

—Oye, frentona ¿vas a decirme ya que estas pensando?

—Usa tu cabeza oxigenada solo un poquito cerda, busco un _yukata _¿qué crees que hago?

—¡Ay, habérmelo dicho antes!—la rubia de su amiga sonrió acercándose a una dependienta y después de hablar con ella y hacer unos gestos con sus pálidas y suaves manos se volvió a dirigir a Sakura.—Hice una reserva también para un hermoso _yukata _rojo y rosa para ti. ¡Si es que no se me pasa ni una!—Ino sonrió satisfecha y decidida como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento del siglo, mientras que Sakura se emocionaba, ¿como no haberlo pensado antes? Incluso el más minucioso detalle podía estar a cargo de Ino Yamanaka ¿cómo no?

—Bien, ahora solo falta algo.

—Ay, ¿qué falta ahora Sakurita...?

—El árbol donde colgar los deseos, lo necesito estrictamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué haras?

—¿Te acuerdas de Sasuke, no?—la rubia abrió los ojos y posteriormente después de suspirar, asintió.—Quiero hacer algo.

—Ay no me digas que sigues enamorada de él...

—Cierra el pico, cerda.

—No me des órdenes, frentona.—las chicas se apresuraron a ir a una tienda cercana a comprar lo necesario para pasar esa noche juntas... o quizás iba a venir alguién más.

Eso quedaba decidirlo.

**(*) Yukata: Típica vestimenta en este tipo de fiestas japonesas y tradicionales como el Tanabata: 7 de Julio.**

**Allí tienen el primer capítulo.**

**Al siguiente habrá romance, fiesta de Tanabata, compras y... chocolate. Okno... -comiendo una tableta- Bueno, en fin. Sigan leyendo y comenten o no les daré galletas. ¡Muahahaha! ¡Sufran la ira de Gru! (?)**


End file.
